The Adventures of Nick and Sara at the Mall
by adpi24
Summary: Nick and Sara shopping for a birthday present, oh the possibilities


The Adventures of Nick and Sara at the Mall.

Written by Missy and Brianna

Authors Notes: WERE BAAAACCCCCKKKKK! Did you miss us? And no we have had no "bad Mickey Mouse fry's" (considering Disneyland is 5000 miles away from us and Disneyworld is much closer but still quite far.

Note from Brianna: So here we are walking around the Valley Hills Mall in Hickory, North Carolina (because Brianna's stupid evil Verizon cell phone is being mean!) and we randomly started talking about Nick and Sara and adventures in the mall.

* * *

Lindsey's 13th birthday was steadfastly approaching much to the dismay of Nick and Sara, who had yet to get her a present (working doubles will do that to a person). So here they were the day after Christmas at the Las Vegas Mall, with every other insane person in county.

"Why did Lindsey have to have her birthday right around Christmas?" Nick whined

"Oh, I don't know Nick, perhaps it could be that was when Catherine went into labor." Sara replied

Nick rolled his eyes and Sara playfully slapped him on the arm as they headed into the food court.

Nick starts looking around the food court, hoping an idea on what to buy Lindsey will jump out to him.

"Nick, what are we going to do, buy her a gift certificate to Chick-Fil-A?"

"That's a great idea!"

"Nick, I was kidding."

"But it's a great idea. Everybody eats."

"No thirteen year old girl wants a gift certificate to a restaurant!" Sara exclaimed

"I would"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Sara asked

"What?" Nick asked confused

"Are you pulling a Paul Milander on me?"

Nick thought for a moment then stated, "what's this got to do with a bathtub….NO! That's just wrong."

"Well think about what you said Nick. You said you would want a gift certificate to a restaurant after I stated that no thirteen year old girl wants one."

"Point taken" Nick grabs Sara's hand "we're leaving the food court now."

Nick starts pulling Sara towards the mall.

"You know Nick, my arm isn't detachable."

Nick slows down, "Oh sorry Sar. Where should we go?"

"I don't know let's just look around?" she replied

They slowly began meandering around the mall popping in and out of stores, not finding anything either A) within their price range or B) appropriate.

Nick suddenly became excited and pulled Sara into a country western store.

"Nick, you know I love ya right?" Nick nods and she continued "But in the words of Warrick 'oh hell no' we are not buying Lindsey a Stetson."

"Who said it's for Lindsey?"

"Okay cowboy" Sara said as she plopped down in a chair "start modeling for me."

* * *

A half an hour later they walked out of the store with a brand new Stetson for Nick….that Sara picked out.

They continued walking around the mall. Nick was discussing the college bowl games when suddenly Sara stopped, her eyes widened with excitement at the prescence of a particular store. Meanwhile kept walking and talking. He got about ten feet in front of Sara before he realized she wasn't with him. He turned and saw her eyeing a store, "Oh crap!"

He watched from a safe distance as Sara slowly began walking towards the store.

"No Sara, you don't want to go in there…. Come on Sara the little blue box isn't that big of a deal…….Shit!"

Nick sucked it up and headed towards Tiffany's.

* * *

As Nick walked into the store he sighed. Sara was already trying on engagement rings (mind you she's not even dating anyone either). As he got closer he heard her say.

"It's gorgeous, but do you have anything bigger?"

A man standing next to Nick, turned and said "I'm sorry man. I'm feelin' ya. My wife did the same thing. We've been married for five years and I'm still paying the ring off." With that the man left the store with his wife, who had apparently just received another item in a little blue box.

Sara turns around and notices that Nick is now in the store.

"Oh sweetie, come here you have to look at this ring."

"Did she just call me sweetie?" Nick thought, "um okay" he said aloud.

Nick cautiously walks up to Sara and settles next to her. Nick looks down at her hand and he can't help but admit that the ring actually really looks good on her finger.

"Wow that's really a gorgeous ring Sar."

"Yes, this ring is from our Tiffany collection. It is a one carat, colorless and flawless diamond in a platinum setting. It is valued at thirty two thousand five hundred ninety nine dollars and fifty nine cents." The sales associate eagerly told Nick.

"Geez, that's all" Nick replied

"Well if you are looking for something in the higher price range we have our other collections starting at thirty five thousand."

"That's okay. Thank you." Nick said

Sara starts running her hand over Nick's back in an attempt to "calm him" while the sales associate was grabbing more rings for Sara to try on. Without even realizing what she is doing, her hand slowly slides down, with her hand going into his right back pocket.

"Is her hand really on my ass?" Nick thought

Sara holds her left hand out admiring the ring on it, "it's so pretty, I hate to take it off."

Being ever so the gentleman, Nick reached over and slowly took the ring off her finger and handed it back to the sales associate.

"Don't worry Sar, you'll get one, one day."

"Not as pretty as this. Besides what guy would spend that kind of money on a ring like that for me."

Without thinking Nick replies "I would".

Sara turned and smiled. Nick puts his arm around her and squeezes her. "We really need to find Lindsey a birthday gift and I don't think an engagement ring would be an appropriate gift for a thirteen year old."

"Plus, Catherine would take it anyways" Sara replied.

Nick guides Sara out of the store, his arm slowly moving from her shoulders, down her back and settling on the small of her back, while Sara's hand was still so ever snuggly tucked in his back pocket.

They continued walking around the mall. Debating where they should stop and try to find something for Lindsey. Sara was starting to think they should just get her a gift card for American Eagle or Aeropostale. Nick had to agree that that was probably their best bet. They began to make their way to one of the stores, when they came across Victoria Secrets, which captured both of their eyes.

"Wonder if Lindsey would like something from there?" Nick said

Sara laughed, "no, but I would. Come on."

Sara removed her hand from his back pocket, grabbed his hand and dragged him into the store.

Sara heads over towards the assortment of bra's while Nick hangs back and watches her with a smile on his face.

One of the sales associates comes up to him, "shopping for your girlfriend?" she asks

Nick smiles "this could be fun" he thought to himself, although aloud he said "yeah, she's over there" pointing to Sara.

"Well is their something specific your looking for?"

"Black and lacy" Nick replied

The sales associate smiled and led him over to some bra's. She started grabbing some.

"Do you know what size she wears?"

"In what?" Nick asked

"Bra's"

"36B"

The girl nodded and continued grabbing some. She handed a few to Nick, who took the time to look at, ponder and picture Sara in each one.

He was still debating between three bras when Sara came over.

"I don't think those are gonna fit you Nick" Sara said laughing

"No, but they'll fit you" Nick replied

"Your welcome to go try those on. Your boyfriend has great taste." The sales associate said

Sara was about to comment about the boyfriend comment when a look from Nick shut her mouth. She decided to play along, "two can play this game Nicky boy" Sara thought to herself.

She took the bra's from Nick and followed the associate to the dressing room, with Nick closely behind her.

She enters the dressing room, knowing that Nick is waiting right outside the door for her. She quickly strips off her shirt and removes her bra to put on the first one. She adjusts herself, taking a look in the mirror and opens the door.

Nick's whistled when Sara opens the door in nothing but her jeans and a bra.

"So what do you think?"

"Well, uh it's nice. Why don't you try the other one" Nick said

Sara smiles and heads back into the room. The next bra is much more revealing than the first. She put it on and looked in the mirror. She was having second thoughts on walking out with this bra on. It definitely enhanced the cleavage, but left little to the imagination.

"You okay in there Sara?"

"Yeah"

"You got it on?"

"Yeah"

"Well, let me see" Nick said

Sara sighed. "here goes." She thought. She turned and opened the door and Nick's mouth drops.

Even in all his fantasies of Sara, this wasn't remotely close.

"You should get that one. Yeah that one. It's the winner. Okay put some clothes on"

Nick said while thinking "please before I push you against the door and give the customers of Victoria's Secret a free show".

Sara could see Nick's discomfort and decided paybacks a bitch. She sauntered over to Nick and put her arms around his Nick. She heard Nick gulp and she smiled. She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "think you're flustered now, imagine taking it off". She quickly removes her arms, spins around and heads back into the dressing room.

Nick turns and sees another guy standing around. The guy smiles and says "yeah my girlfriend does the same thing. Makes me wish they sold cold showers here, or at least had a restroom"

Sara comes out of the dressing room, holding the bra. Nick takes it from her, "I'll buy it sweetie"

"Ahh thanks honey. Someone might get lucky tonight."

Nick grabs her hand and makes their way to the register. They are out of the store ten minutes later and heading for American Eagle.

They enter American Eagle. Nick heads over to check out the women's clothing. Sara starts to follow but an item in the men's section catches her eyes. She is grabbing a black ribbed tight shirt and some jeans when Nick walks over.

"Sara, I don't think those will work for Lindsey".

"They're not for Linds, they're for you. Go try them on" she says pushing the clothes into his arms.

Nick sighs, he hates taking off his shoes, but seeing the look on Sara's face changed his mind in arguing with her. "Okay"

Sara sat down on the couches outside the dressing room as Nick went in. He came out a few minutes later and Sara was speechless. The shirt hugged Nick in all the right places. The jeans were also a great fit. They accentuated his ass (which is what she wanted), but they were relaxed through the thighs and legs.

"Well" Nick said

"You look so good"

"I know I look good" Nick said

"Smart ass" Sara said softly enough for Nick to hear her

"What about the clothes?" he asked

"They also look good. They were made for you"

"Can I go change and put my shoes back on now?"

"Yes baby, go ahead and change. Heaven forbid you have to take your shoes off. What am I going to do with you when we get married and have our honeymoon in Hawaii. You going to leave your shoes on while we're walking around the beach?"

"Excuse me?"

Sara realized what she said, "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeah"

"Can we forget about what I just said?" she asked

"I'd rather not" Nick said and leaned in to whisper "so you think about our honeymoon huh?"

"Can you please just go change your clothes?" Sara said

"Alright, since I want my shoes back on" Nick said and started walking back towards the dressing room, he turned and said "this conversation isn't over Sidle"

"Keep walking Stokes"

When Nick was out of sight Sara said quietly to herself, "believe me I know it's not"

Nick emerged a few minutes later with the clothes in his hands. Sara grabbed them and headed towards the register, intent on buying them.

"um Sara, what about Lindsey" Nick asked as the associate began to ring up the sale.

Sara looks at the associate, "can I get a giftcard for fifty dollars"

"Sure thing" the associate replied.

They walk out of the store a few minutes later, carrying their many purchases.

"So is there any where else you want to go today?" Nick asked

"We better not. We've almost bought something in every store we've gone in."

"Yeah, well don't you need something to go with the bra?" Nick said

"No, cause that bra won't stay on long will it?" Sara said looking at Nick

"Not if I can help it" Nick replied

The end

AN: We hope you enjoyed our lovely fiction. We're on a role now.


End file.
